


The Misadventures of a Miqo'te WOL

by Nox_graves



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_graves/pseuds/Nox_graves
Summary: Follow along with the many misadventures of a Miqo'te Warrior of Light. She is a warrior and she is a fierce member of her clan but she has one flaw...she is a big fluffy kitty on the inside.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Comments: 34
Kudos: 61





	1. Chin on hand

**Author's Note:**

> This comes up during one of the shenanigans in a Discord group and by the Twelve...I had to write it and thus this mini-series happens. I hope you guys enjoy it. The first one is kinda short but it is funny.

Emet-Selch watches from the shadows as the Warrior of Light is practicing her rapier on the training dummy in Lakeland while her friends are busy discussing matters. The female Miqo’te’s movement is clean and swift, his lips curl, he wonders, what will this little feline do.

“Hero,” he calls out and holds his hand out, palm up, he sees the Miqo’te stops her attacks and turns to look at him, seeing his hand, her ears swirl on her head, she moves towards him and places her chin his palm with a content feline expression. Her tail wags little, Emet-Selch surprise, looks away with his face stain with color, while the Scions stop their discussion and looks at the two,

“That darn cat! Stop, that!” Thancred cries. The Gunbreaker come dashing towards the two, the Miqo'te realizes what just happened, straightens herself and glares Emet-Selch, he smirks at her and places a hand on her head giving her pat before walking away, when Thancred reaches her,

"Come along...I swear, we cannot leave you alone for one minute," he comments. The Miqo'te feels her head gently and follows the Gunbreaker back to her friends.


	2. Cat Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder how a Miqo'te will react to a cat toy? Well do not try it...you will guarantee a painful death. But our Miqo'te WOL may react differently than her own kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know another short one but this is fun. I love writing about Miqo'te reacting a tad cat-ish when they are not supposed to.

The Warrior of Light, the Hero of the Source is reading through the books she borrows from The Cabinet of Curiosity out in the grass patch near the Pendants. Just some light reading about the First’s history, she is not much of Historian like Urianger and Y’shtola, she does like reading about it from time to time. And the history of a Shard is something she too wants to learn. Her Miqo’te ears swirl on top of her head when she hears a familiar sound of a portal, looking up, she sees a male in his Garlean regalia, golden eyes, auburn hair with a single of white bang. She sighs as the talkative one is here, sliding her bookmark into place,

“Never took you are a history buff,” he comments with a smirk, her tail swoosh behind her indicating her annoyance.

“There is much you know not about me, Emet-Selch,” she says and put her book away,

“And what may I be of assistance, Emet-Selch?” she asks gritting her teeth, showing a bit of her fang. Emet-Selch takes out a long stick with a fluffy furry puff at the end, the Miqo’te stops, he grins in delight,

“No, just wondering what this will do…” he mutters, he moves the toy to the left and the Warrior of Light’s head follows it, moving the toy again and the Miqo’te’s head follows. He moves the toy closer to her and she pounces on it like the feline she is, all the grace and swiftness but Emet-Selch’s cat toy is faster, moving the cat toy slightly closer to him. The feline Warrior jumps but once again misses, the Warrior of Light has her fullest attention on the cat toy, Emet-Selch moves the cat toy before her nose and makes it floats in his general direction. Without a second thought, the Warrior of Light pounces after the cat toy landing right into Emet-Selch’s awaiting arms,

“Capture success,” he whispers.

The Warrior of Light blinks a few times and soon realize what just happen, his half-smile grows wider,

“By the Twelve…” she voices her complaint, but he brings the cat toy before again, all thoughts and reasons have left the feline brain again. Emet-Selch smiles at the feline in his arms, he leans in towards her but Alisaie Leveilleur’s voice cut across from a distance,

“Unhand her! What are you planning to do to her?” Emet-Selch frowns at the female Elezen’s voice and broken the spell the cat toy has over the Miqo’te, she blinks at looks at the closeness between her and the Ascian. He whispers,

“I will catch you again, Hero,” he kisses her head and gently releases her, the Ascian then steps back into a void portal. Alisaie runs up to her,

“Did he hurt you?” she asks the Warrior of Light,

“No, he did nothing…just he played a prank on me,” the Miqo’te replies. The younger twin takes the Miqo’te by her arm and leads her to somewhere there are more people.


	3. Catnip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know what Catnip does to our cats at home but what does it do to a Miqo'te...well there is a reason we don't cause it a dangerous knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the Discord I am in has many beautiful people whom given me this idea, oh there are plans ahead, so enjoy ^.^

Emet-Selch takes the sign down from the tree before him, the sign says in cruel handwriting:

“ ** _Stay Away. Danger to Mystel_**.”

He tosses the sign away and makes his way into a shaded spot among these strange looking plants and takes a nap.

The Light of the First is unforgiving.

That is when he hears a familiar voice in a distance,

“Now, what do we have here,” he mutters and soon his golden orbs fall on the female Miqo’te who is slaying beastie…must be on a quest for the locals. Slay this beast. Pass this letter to my friend over yonder. Can’t these people do it on their own, seriously…these half-men are an eyesore. Well now, where is the fun in just watching his favorite little Miqo’te Warrior of Light from afar, she has been a pleasant surprise so far. She reminded him so much of _her_ …he shrugs and teleports himself to where the Hero is.

“Hero,” he calls outs, the Miqo’te looks at him as her ears twitch slightly, she lowers her weapons and sniffs the air, that is…new, she steps closer to him and sniffs his coat. Did he rest on something foul? Before he can react, the Warrior of Light purrs and rubs her face and chin all over him, she purrs loudly while her cat tail wraps around his waist. Not that he does not like what she is doing but still…he snaps his fingers and the sign he threw teleport into his hand; he scans the sign once again. And at the edge of the sign, he sees it says,

“ ** _Catnip_** ”

“For the love of Zodiark,” he mutters, before he can say anything, amid her Catnip high, she grabs him by his collar and pulls him in for a deep kiss. It is a clumsy and sloppy kiss, the thought that the Warrior of Light has never kissed anyone, he smiles into the kiss. Oh, he can get used to that, he kisses her back, guiding her along the way, his Miqo’te does not disappoint, but he reluctantly breaks the kiss and sighs,

“You are in no state to be seen by anyone, Hero,” he snaps his fingers and teleports them both back to her room. She wraps her arms around his neck and rubs her face against his, purring,

“If only you were this forward when you are sober, Hero…I would have whisk you away before any of your _friends_ can do anything about it,” he mutters. He pulls her into a bridal carry, and they settle down on her bed, while she clings to him close and purrs happily.

When the catnip effect finally wears off, the Miqo’te slowly wakes up and finds herself clinging onto…Emet-Selch, who is bored and reading a book as he is rendered immobile by her, she crawls out of him and her face beet-red,

“I apologize…I am not sure what happened, but I am so sorry,” she says, Emet-Selch looks at her and say,

“Stay from that part of the woods, there are wild catnip growing there,” he smirks at her,

“You are lovely when you purr, Hero,” he laughs, and he teleports away. The Miqo’te buries her face in her hands and trying her very best to remember what she did to Emet-Selch during her indecency.

“By the Twelve…I kissed him…” she mutters while her ears lay flat on top of her head.

The Ascian teleports back to the patch of wild catnip and grins, he plucks a few and places it into his coat’s pocket,

“Never know when it comes in handy,” he mutters with a half-smile before disappearing into the void once more.


	4. Tape Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you stop your cat from doing zoomies? You put them in a Tape Box. How do the Scions stop their Miqo'te WOL from doing the same? They fight and struggle but still put her in one.

Urianger Augurelt narrows his eyes at the Miqo’te Warrior of Light who has her arms crossed and glaring at him with much aggression,

“If thee wish to be released, thee ought to remain quiet,” he informs the angry Miqo’te who is standing within a yalm by a yalm tape box. Her tail swoosh behind her signs that she will attack if given the chance. Urianger sighs and goes back to his reading, the Warrior of Light is placed in… timed out…so to speak because she was running around in the Cabinet of Curiosity like a very feline, she is. Urianger had to put his foot down and grab the Miqo’te and put her in a literally sticky tape formed a square, usually, Y’shtola is able to control her and asks her to stop, seeing that the Black Mage Miqo’te is away, Urianger had to do so.

The Warrior of Light holds back a growl, she dislikes it when the Scions treat her like a common house cat, she is the freaking Warrior of Light for Hydaelyn’s sake. She has her own funny quirks now and then but nothing she can help with, with the constant need of saving the bloody world…she needs an outlet…or she is going fall into that ‘Mood’ again and all the Scions are going be scare of her. Her ears perk up when she hears the Void portal, sighing audibly when the Ascian steps out and looks at her with a brow rise as if asking her what is going on, she growls at him, the side of his lips lift slightly but he hides it quickly.

“Oh, the horrors who would dare to put the Hero in time-out this manner,” he says in mock sympathy, Urianger lowers his book,

“Thee shall leave the Warrior alone,” Emet-Selch smirks, the Miqo’te looks at the Ascian and says nothing.

Emet-Selch walks around her as he studies the box on the ground, he tests it with a hand and foot, nothing seems amiss,

“Well now, it seems this is one of your other rather endearing feline quirks, I suppose,” he comments with laughter in his tone. The need to claw that smugness off him is so great, she frowns,

“Shall I rescue you, Hero?” he asks in a whisper, she stops and looks at him,

“But for that I require payment,” he adds,

“And what is that I can give you that you cannot already do it for yourself, great Emet-Selch,” she mutters. He holds a finger and taps on his lips, the Miqo’te blushes and growls,

“Fine…just get me out of here, Emet-Selch.” He steps into her space, her hackle rises but then she relaxes, telling herself, he will not hurt her…not Emet-Selch...she pulls him in by his collar and kisses him gently on his lips. Urianger looks up from his book,

“Warrior…what art thou doing?” Emet-Selch smirks,

“Not what I have in mind, but I will accept it,” he says, and he sweeps her off her feet in a swift gesture. The closeness between them makes the Miqo’te blushes slightly, the Ascian gently places her on her feet out of the box,

“Go on now to your freedom, Hero,” he says, she nods to him and she races out of the camber. Urianger sighs and looks at Emet-Selch,

“I am merely doing what the Hero requested of me, nothing more, nothing less. You bunch ought to know the tighter you hold her leash, the harder she will rebel for she is…a feline and a proud one,” he informs the Elezen male. Emet-Selch gives his typical wave to Urianger before the Elezen could say anything in reply, the Ascian steps into the teleport and steps out on top of a tree next to the Miqo’te. She hands him a small bag of something,

“Thank you for helping me back there, I will seriously rip Urianger a new one if I get stuck there any longer,” she says with that she hops off the tree, landing on the ground gracefully and she runs off, switching into her Ninja before disappearing from sight. Emet-Selch opens the bag and inside is filled with sweets, a soft smile forms on his lips,

“That is sweet of her,” he mutters before stepping back into the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, for a feline, to give you food, being kibble, treats or even rats, lizards etc. you mean something to the feline. What our dear Miqo'te did at the end is very significant.


	5. Jealous Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you seen a jealous cat? Well, have you seen a jealous yet in denial and on top of that almost murderous Miqo'te? Our poor Ascian has the privilege to witness it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said this Miqo'te WOL is bright...XD Endearing, yes very much so...she has not sure what is this emotion she has for him, she wants to keep him but yet she knows she cannot. Emet-Selch on another hand...(sighs)

The Miqo’te walks pass the Ascian who is leaning against the wall at the entrance of the Pedants, she stops, backs up to him and sniffs him, the Ascian is unsure should he laugh or be worried as there is an interesting look on the Warrior of Light’s face. It is a mixture of rage and jealousy, the Miqo’te will herself to step away from him but he follows her closely,

“What are you doing, Emet-Selch?” she snaps at him, he steps into her personal space, she stops herself from lashing out at him.

“Ascian, you are very close being rip into shreds by me, so back off or tell me what do you want,” she growls at him, he reaches out and scratches her behind her ear, the growl dies in her throat and she starts to purr, he smirks,

“There you are, Hero. A Villain does not suit you. Now tell me why you had a murderous glint in your eyes,” he asks, she stops herself and steps away from the Ascian. The Miqo’te curses herself for being distracted,

“Nothing…” she snaps and makes a run for it, he can teleport but most of her mounts can fly, she races out of the gates of the Crystarium, she is about to call on her Chocobo, she feels a tug on her collar and a pair of arms around her,

“Now, now, Hero. You may be the feline, but you will not win in this game of chase,” he whispers into her ear, he pulls her into the void portal and steps out in a quieter part of the forest.

The Miqo’te growls at him and tries to fight her way out of his hold, he chuckles slightly,

“Don’t make things harder than it supposed to be, Hero. If you tell me the truth, I will let you go,” he mutters, the Warrior of Light hisses, Emet-Selch then adds,

“Or we can make our way to those catnip over yonder,” that successfully stops her struggling. He whispers,

“So, you do remember what happen?” he sees her ears lay flat on her head, he laughs,

“The great Hero of the Source…has a weakness to catnip and has never kiss before,” she growls at him slightly.

“So, would you tell me now?”

“You…you have other Mi…Mystel’s scent on you,” she mutters, Emet-Selch blinks and laughs out loud, he lets her go,

“Hero…are you jealous?” he asks, her face turns redder in shade, he makes his way before her and opens his arms wide,

“Worry not, I belong to one feline, I was comforting a young Mystel earlier, she is whom you smell,” he says, the Miqo’te looks at him her ears perk up,

“Now don’t be shy, you scent mark me plenty that day, reinforce your scent then, for I belong to one feline,” he tells her, without a word she pounces into his arms and rubs her face and chin on him, purring as her scent cover him,

“I now belong to the great Warrior of Light, what am I to do?” he teases, she stops and realizes what she has done, she tries to step back, but he holds her close,

“Don’t. Don’t step away from me, Hero. Among all your so-call _friends_ , I am the only one who will always be on your side,” he tells her. She frowns and ready to speak up for her friends, he takes her lips, he smirks into the kiss, he pulls away slowly and she looks away from him, he gently lets her go,

“So…all Mystel can tell I belong to someone?” he asks, she blushes and nods,

“I am honored to be scent marked by you, Hero,” he replies, he pecks a kiss on her face before disappearing into the Void portal.


	6. No Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All cats have a few places you are not supposed to touch and if you do, you signed your own death warrant. What of our Miqo'te....yeah, she does and someone has to learn it the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally our Miqo'te understands...(sighs)...well we shall see where this lead them

The Ascian narrows his golden eyes at the Scions, he sighs audibly as he runs a hand through his hair,

“As her _friends_ …do you know where not to touch her?” he asks, Thancred cross his arms in a defensive stance, raise a brow and asks,

“Why in the Seven Hells should we tell you, Ascian?”

“Yeah, you are awfully handsy with her, so why should we inform you?” Alisaie adds. Emet-Selch lifts his arm up and hanging on it, the Warrior of Light, her fangs stinking into his forearm,

“This is why?”

“Oh!” Alphinaud replies.

“Warrior release him. You have no idea where he has been,” Thancred tells the Miqo’te who yowls at the Gunbreaker as he steps closer, causing Thancred to backs off a little, Y’shtola sighs and comments,

“She won’t release you…pray tell did you grab her tail?”

“I may have,”

“In that case, suffer for another hour, she will let go soon enough,” the Black Mage Miqo’te says and walks off. The Scions looks at Y’shtola,

“Y’shtola is the only one who can really stop her, if she says so, you may have to suffer a bit longer, Emet-Selch,” Alphinaud says in an apologetic tone.

Emet-Selch teleports them both to the Hero’s room, where they can have at least some privacy, he sighs and looks at the Warrior of Light still has her teeth sink into his arm, he reaches and pats her,

“I am sorry…I didn’t mean to touch your tail, would ever forgive me, Hero?” he says, the Miqo’te growls slightly but slowly lets him go, he smiles at her gently,

“There you are, Hero,” he says gently, she says nothing, the Miqo’te makes her to her cabinet grabs a bottle, she steps back to him and hands him the bottle, he takes it from her.

“A Healing potion,” he comments,

“Shouldn’t bit you that hard…” she squeezes out, he reaches out and scratches her behind her ear, causing her to purr slightly. She stops and pulls away from him, he smirks at her,

“Now that you are in a better mood, I will catch you later…my cat,” he says and teleports into the void, she calls out after him,

“Not your cat!” she blushes, she has offered him food…she has scented marked him…a fool of a Miqo’te could tell what she is doing to him. She growls at herself,

“SHOWER!” she storms to the bathroom.


	7. Kitty pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a cat napping on you can be quite a dangerous business. Even more so if you have Miqo'te napping on you and make matter worst, you are surrounded by hungry kittens who will stop at nothing to wake the Miqo'te.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, also from the same beautiful Discord, we had a discussion about how Emet-Selch makes a great Cat Dad and thus this happens. You guys are so lucky, you don't witness half of the things that happen in my crazy head...but still hopes you enjoy this one. Also, someone declared ownership >.<

She needs to get away from the Scions and the rest of the task needed of her for the time being, the Miqo’te Warrior of Light sighs as she makes her way to her secret spot in Lakeland. A place where she can be alone and not think about anything. As she approaches, she sees a figure resting on her spot, she grits her teeth, this her place. It is HERS. She lightens her footstep as she steps close to the figure, when she is close enough, she smells him…her ears perk up…she knows this scent. It’s Emet-Selch. The closer she gets, the clearer she sees him, it is the Ascian sleeping in her spot, she frowns slightly at him. She sits down next to him and studies him, he looks peaceful and so… …she is not going to say it, she yawns, she sniffs him. He still carries her scent, she purrs and without a thought, curls up next to him, her head on his chest, she purrs in content,

“Mine…” she growls sleepily and soon sleep takes her.

Emet-Selch slowly stirs awake by the sound of mewing and purring, he tries to sit up only find there’s a weight on him, he opens his eyes and looks down, he finds the Warrior of Light…asleep on him. As for the mewing and purring…

“Where in the world of Zodiark, did these kittens come from?” he mutters, as he has an arm around the Warrior of Light’s waist, while kittens climbing all over them. Well, his question is quickly answered as one of the kittens bats the sleeping Miqo’te, he chases the playful kitten away, so the Miqo’te can sleep. Emet-Selch lays back, he gingerly reaches to strokes the Miqo’te’s face, she sighs at his touch but soon starts to purr, he smirks at the sight, he likes this closeness he shares with her. Even she can be a difficult feline at times. Her emotions are pure and genuine.

“When will you remember?” he whispers.

She wakes up finding herself curling on Emet-Selch’s lap, while he keeps the hungry kittens busy as she sleeps, he uses that very same cat toy on the kittens, she purrs slightly and rubs her face on him, she feels his chest vibrate as he laughs,

“You are awake, Hero. Could you do something with your little friends?” he asks, now that her mind is clear, she jumps out of his lap,

“I…I…I…will feed the kittens,” she says and makes her way to get the stash of food she put away for these little fellows, she lines the bowls and fills them with food and water, she calls to them,

“Food’s ready,” the kittens look at her then abandons Emet-Selch and runs towards her direction. They mew at her, she pats every one of them,

“Now eat,” she tells them gently, the kittens mew and starts wolfing down the food. The Ascian gets up and dust grass and fur off his coat, he looks at the Miqo’te who is watching over the little ones, he steps closer to her, her ear swirl capturing his movement, he stops, the Miqo’te turns to look at him,

“Emet-Selch…thank you for keeping them busy while I sleep,” she tells him as she straightens herself,

“We…I…” she struggles, he steps into her personal space, but she does not tense like she usually does, he kisses her on her head,

“I did mention you are lovely when you purr,” he says, she frowns at him and she walks away, blushing.


	8. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the Starlight Celebration! There are food, singing and beautiful decorations...and Mistletoe. What danger...or misadventure will a single sprig of Mistletoe bring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, he did it in public...poor Miqo'te...hey, at least she likes it...gosh, I am evil. Anyway Merry Starlight everyone!

Sighing, as he watches the people of the Crystarium beginning put up those Starlight celebration decorations, it is that time of the year again. The Scions and the Warrior of Light are doing their best not to call upon his aid since he plucks their friend out from the Lifestream. The Warrior of Light and the young Oracle of Light were the only ones who ever thank him genuinely. His golden falls on a familiar feline making her way through the gates, he smirks, the Scions once again had sent her away on an errand, mayhap to keep her away from him.

The Warrior of Light hands the item to Alphinaud Leveilleur, the male Elezen sighs in relief, he stops and looks like the children of the Crystarium place a sprig of mistletoe above one of the archways.

“You be careful walking through there, who knows what the children will do to you if there are two of people under the archway,” he warns his Miqo’te friend,

“It will be fine,” she says as she waves her hand, she turns and about to walk away. The Warrior of Light walk right into Emet-Selch, she frowns at him, he beams her a smile and points above them. The children of the Crystarium clap happily,

“Kiss, kiss, kiss,” as they chant around them, the Warrior of Light looks at Alphinaud for help but the Elezen shrugs at her.

Emet-Selch seems so smug about himself, he must have timed his entrance, so this can happen, the Miqo’te sighs,

“Well, I believe this is the tradition,” he informs her, the Warrior of Light’s ears lay flat on her head as she looks at the children,

“Do I have to?” the children reply in unison,

“Yes!” She cannot deny these children anything, it is Starlight Celebration and the ongoing of the First, she sighs, she will kiss him on the face, no big deal, the Miqo’te faces Emet-Selch as she is about to lean in. He takes her by her chin gently and kisses her on the lips, taking advantage of her parted lips, his tongue sweeps her mouth. The Warrior of Light’s eyes widen but the sensation brought about by the kiss, stops her from fighting back. Their tongues dance between their lock lips and he guides her to deepen the kiss, she does not disappoint him. He pulls away from her, with a smug smirk on his face, the Miqo’te blushing, taken aback and slightly breathless, the children cheers.

“Do watch where you are going, Hero…who knows who you may have to kiss the next time,” he tells her before patting her on the head and makes his way off to gods know where. Alphinaud takes her by her hand and leads her away from that dangerous plant, he sat her down on an empty bench,

“By any chances…was that your first kiss, my friend?” he asks, the Miqo’te’s face turn even redder in shade, he sighs and pats her head,

“I will get you a drink, you will need it,” the older twin says,

“This will be between the two of us, rest assure,” he adds. How can she tell Alphinaud that in fact, that wasn’t her first kiss and that her first kiss was given to the same male willingly…though under the influence of catnip but still? On top of that, she and that Male have share kisses maybe twice before this…worst of all…she likes all of them.


	9. Tall Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catnapping spot, how many does your feline friend has? Our WOL...she had plenty until the Scions managed to find her in each and every one of them and so she aimed higher...by doing so what or who will her search for the perfect napping spot leads her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our poor kitty cat, confused by her own needs and wants and he is not letting her go easy.

The Miqo’te stretches as she wakes up from her secret napping spot…all the way up on one of the spires of the Crystarium, a place she is very sure not even the Crystal Exarch can ‘spy’ on her. She sits up to find a black coat falls to her lap, she picks up and sniffs, she knows this scent…

“How did he even find me?” she mutters, among all her friends, only he manages to find her secret napping spot like…ALL THE TIME. She frowns and the need to throw the coat away is so strong, but the Warrior of Light is unable to do so, she hugs the coat and sighs,

“Why is it only the bleeding Ascian is able to find me?” she growls. She folds the coat neatly and set it on a clean spot, he will return for it, she teleports back to the Pedants, the Miqo’te makes her back to her room but she stops when something caught her eyes. She has found yet another secret napping spot; she is sure this time that Emet-Selch will not be able to find her.

Climbing up to the roof, she looks over the whole Crystarium, confident that this time no one can find her napping spot. She usually picked her napping spot in high places…up in trees…up on the roof…but she was so easily found and dragged away by Thancred or Y’shtola, she went even higher than before. Turning to find the perfect spot, her ears drop in disappointment, for lying there in a shaded area…is the Ascian himself, she growls at him, which wake him up,

“Hero?” he mutters sleepily,

“Go back to sleep, Emet-Selch…I will leave you be,” she informs him. As she is about to walk away, he snaps his fingers and she crosses a Void portal and appears right next to him, there is a sudden sensation of utter coldness and it is back to normal again.

“Don’t be shy, there is plenty of space for the both of us,” he says with a grin,

“Also, it won’t be your first time, my cat,” he adds. The Miqo’te blushes, Emet-Selch takes her hand gently and pulls her into his arms,

“My cat needs her nap,” he whispers, he holds her close with his face in her hair, the Warrior of Light’s face turns into a deep shade of red,

“My cat loves to high places and she keeps changing her napping spot till I had to force my hand,” he whispers into her ear, she struggles out of his hold, but he is not letting her go easily,

“Sleep, my Hero. Sleep,” he whispers, his scent slowly fills her nose and somehow she relaxes, no sooner sleep takes over.

The Scions are out looking for the Hero, she is always sneaking away for naps…like the Feline she is…somehow, he can relate to the Hero. They have force too much on her and for her needing to run away to be on her own and come to terms with some of the issues …it is normal. He lifts his staff and taps the ground once, the crystal before him shows him an image of a sleeping Hero on top one of the roofs of the Crystarium…but she is not alone, someone else is with her before he is able to take a better look something interfered with the scrying. That is when Urianger and Y’shtola enters,

“Is something amiss, Exarch?” the Black Mage questions,

“No, everything is fine. In fact, I have found our Hero, she is napping on one of the roofs,” he replies, the Black Mage nods slightly,

“She and high places,”

“If only you did not find all her napping spots, she would have retained some that is more reachable,” the Exarch informs the Black Mage.

“The Ascian is plotting…he has grown close to her, we need to step in, but it seems all for not, if she hides from us,” Y’shtola says,

“Like yourself, she is a feline and a stubborn one at that, so what would you do if you keep having people leading you around telling no to this and that?” the Exarch asks, Y’shtola says nothing and nods.

“She is a grown woman, she can decide what’s wrong or right herself, her strange feline quirks may make it seems otherwise, but she knows what is needed of her,” the Exarch says,

“Exarch, what is it you are not saying,” the Black Mage asks,

“By ‘stepping in”, you may be the very cause that put Emet-Selch and the Hero on the very path you fear,” he informs them.


	10. Knocking Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats can be jerks. We have seen it, knocking stuff off the table for no reason at all. Well...if you bore the WOL enough she will do the same, so it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is getting slightly obvious with his flirting but does the Miqo'te get it is another issue...

The Miqo’te Warrior of Darkness leans against the bookshelf as the Scions look through the book collection Urianger had in his cottage in Il Mheg. She sighs, she was asked to stay put and watched for trouble as who knows what Urianger has in those old tomes, she is getting bored. She looks at the many trinkets on the shelf next to her, her eyes shift from side to side, making sure no one is watching, she swipes one of the strange-looking statues off the shelf, the statue falls on the ground with a stratifying _Ting!_ Thancred’s head poke out from behind of the doorframe and looks at the statue on the ground,

“Pick that up, cat! And don’t let me catch you doing it on purpose,” the Gunbreaker warns, she shrugs,

“No idea, what you are saying. A Pixie did it,” she replies,

“Then pick the damn thing up, cat,” he growls at her. Her tail swish behind once, he frowns at her and goes back to his book, the Miqo’te smirks at him, she reaches and pushes another trinket off the shelf, this one lands with a dull thud. Y’shtola walks into the room and looks at her,

“Go outside, if it bores you here,” the Black Mage tells her,

“Okay,” the Warrior of Darkness says and leaves the room. Before she leaves the door, she pushes a small pile of tomes off the desk, all she hears is Thancred roaring,

“CAT!!!!” the Miqo’te is out of the cottage running for dear life but as she runs, she is laughing happily. The Miqo’te stops when she is far enough, she stops and flops into the sea of flowers, it is so beautiful here, she sighs and she hears rustling, she sits up to see Emet-Selch stopping before her, he snaps his fingers and a flower crown appear on her head.

“A beautiful crown for a beautiful female,” he says with a smirk,

“Hero do laugh more…it suits you,” he adds. The Miqo’te looks at him wondering what it is about, he reaches and pats her head, she closes an eye as he does that, with that the Ascian walks away.


	11. Kelpo-Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always missing something in the house? Have you checked under your cat's bed or you happen upon it during one spring-cleaning session. Our WOL has the same habit but she only does it to one person...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but yeah, who knows our WOL is a Kelpo-kitty ^^ and she only steals from one person.

Emet-Selch frowns, he knows he left them next to him before he washes his hands in the stream, but he did notice a certain feline dashing into the trees as if her tail was on fire.

“Could it be?” he mutters, he teleports himself to where he senses the Hero’s Aether when he steps out of the Void, he finds himself in a small cave system, backed up in the back of the sooth cave walls are small boxes, a small cot, and some other stuff. In the cot, all curl up is a Miqo’te, Emet-Selch knows very well, he steps over only to find lining her cot is his socks, his gloves, one of his shoe…and in her arms his brand new pair of gloves, the Warrior is purring as she sleeps while holding on to his gloves tightly. The Ascian has been missing a few things here and there, he will never have thought, it will be the Warrior of Light stealing them, he always assumes it is one of the Pixies.

“So, I have found myself a thieving kitten,” he mutters as he reaches and strokes her face, she rubs her face against his hand and purrs in her sleep, he smiles slightly at the sleeping Miqo’te. He leans in and kisses her head, Emet-Selch sighs gently,

“If only…” he mutters, there may be another way, he brings his hands to his chin as ponders, if he plays his card right, he may just be able to pull it off. He takes off his coat and drapes it over her,

“I will see you again, my Kitten,” he whispers. The Miqo’te stirs awake only to find the coat slip off her, she blinks, has she been found…strange if her secret is out, why did the Ascian not raise hell for what she has done. Picking up the coat, she wraps her arms around the coat and sighs, the Season is coming, she will be needed to keep herself here for a few days. She tightens her hold on the coat and she curls up on the bed, as a new wave of sensation hits her, she growls into her cot.


	12. Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mood. Is when a feline is for no reason just angry with things around it but after playtime or treats or catnip...the feline may feel better....What about in our WOL Miqo'te's case? She will rip you into shreds during her Mood...who else to face this angry feline but him?

The members of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn that currently in the First are staying away from their friend and comrade, the Warrior of Light, who seems to be having the ‘Mood’. Each of them can share tales of how they misjudged and was struck down by the Warrior of Light during her ‘Mood’. Only Y'shtola Rhul who encountered the Warrior of Light during her ‘Mood’ and came out unscathed by the process, maybe due to Y’shtola too is a Miqo’te and the Warrior of Light respected her and view her as an older sister. As for the Warrior of Light, the Miqo’te is sitting on one of the nearby bench fuming about something.

When the Ascian steps out of the portal and looks at the group of Scions huddling together, Thancred smirks,

“Maybe, we should give him a chance to prove himself,” the Gunbreaker suggests,

“Didn’t I prove again and again…” Emet-Selch sighs and adds,

“What of it now, hurry up, you bunch do not have all the time in the world from what I recall.” The Oracle of Light looks up at him,

“It’s the Warrior of Light. According to the Scions, our friend is suffering from one of her ‘Mood’, she is highly aggressive and is known to bite or lash out at the people around her,” she explains. Emet-Selch’s golden eyes fall on the fuming Miqo’te, her tail swooshing behind her, a sign of her aggression,

“And if I managed to calm the Hero down? You will what? Finally, acknowledge me as an ally?”

“Hardly the case, if you were to be able to calm her down, we will begin to trust you and your words of wanting to help,” Thancred informs him. Emet-Selch looks at Y’shtola,

“And what of you?”

“She will not listen to me during her ‘Mood’, but I am maybe the only one she will not strike,” Y’shtola informs,

“Strike?” he asks, the two twins show him their scars from trying to help the Warrior of Light earlier, bite mark and a scratch on the arm, she is not in a good mood,

“Hmm,” he says, and he makes his way to the Warrior of Light.

He sits down next to the Warrior of Light, she growls at him, he smirks at her, he reaches to touch her but like the feline she is, she grabs his hand and bites him on his forearm hard. Emet-Selch does not even flinch, he pats her head with his free hand,

“Hero, what is the matter. If you want a bite of me, I am more than happy to allow you but this unlike you,” he says, the anger that clouds her slowly lifts, the Miqo’te let’s go of him slowly,

“Sorry…I just…did the Scions put you up to this?” she sighs,

“Yes…the Gunbreaker seems eager to see you rip me into shreds,” Emet-Selch tells her, she sighs,

“I am angry, exhausted and about all these,” she growls slightly as she gestures almost everything around her. He knows the Scions are too far to hear them,

“Then run away with me, Hero. Give all these up and come with me,” he offers, she laughs bitterly,

“How I wish I could? There are so much…” he leans into her,

“Just say the word, Hero. I can take you away, you can forget everything…all these constantly running errands for the common men, pleasing them and having their hopes and dreams on your shoulders,” he whispers. The Miqo’te’s eyes widen at his offer,

“I…I…”

“Ponder on it, now sleep,” he says and snaps his fingers, the sleep spell takes hold, she collapses he catches her with ease, he lifts her into his arms, he walks towards the Scions,

“She is too exhausted and angry…I put her to slumber after she calm downs, I will bring her back to her room?” he informs her friends. Y’shtola places a hand on the Warrior of Light’s face gently and sighs,

“Indeed…she is exhausted, if it does not trouble you, Emet-Selch, please,” Y’shtola tells him. Usually her friends would argue that he is dangerous to her but seeing how he took a bite from her without flinching, they say nothing for now. Without a word, he teleports back into her room, he lays her gently on her bed, she grabs the edge of his coat and purrs, he sighs,

“Hero…be glad that I am feeling awfully generous today,” he sits down next to her, he pats her head gently. Like the feline she is, the Miqo’te curls up next to him while holding onto his coat, he holds in his laughter,

“My offer stands, my dear Hero,” he mutters, he leans over and kisses her lightly,

“Only for you, for you are different,” he adds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not try this with your cats...there is always a reason why your pet cat is angry with you, consult a pet care expert...as for our Miqo'te, she can be reason with...she can tell he is trying and adding onto what is coming...she is of course moody.


	13. Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all endured the Mating calls of a house cat and the terrible sound they make during it...Well for Miqo'te is rather different, it is quieter and deadlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Sexy Time

Y’shtola has been looking for the Warrior of Darkness for the whole day, her aether is nowhere within sight as well, even she is off somewhere napping, the Black Mage could still see her but today not a sign. A few days ago, the Warrior had expressed that she could feel herself going into ‘Season’, she should be in hiding from everyone. It happens only once for all Miqo’te when they are ready to find their Mate or already found their Mate. During then they will go into hiding for decency or if they are mated, their mates will spend 3 days with them. And since the Warrior of Darkness is unmated, the poor girl should be hiding somewhere all alone. Going into ‘Season’ alone is not pleasant, Y’shtola hated that her friend is alone in a world that she is still foreign and go through this god-awful experience.

Emet-Selch on another hand is also wondering where the Hero is as well, he has hardly seen her around the Crystarium today. She has been acting rather strangely around him, she would turn and walk away from him and intentionally stay away from him. He Void portals to the Black Mage, the blind Miqo’te stops and turns her attention to him,

“If you are looking for the Warrior please don’t, she has enough on her plate,” she tells him,

“It seems you know she is away for a reason,”

“Yes, I do, and it is none of your concern, Ascian,”

“In that case, I will go ask her myself,” he informs the Black Mage. Y’shtola stops him, she sighs,

“How much do you know about our race?” she asks,

“Not much but I do know you Miq…Mystels have strange quirks which the Hero herself has demonstrated time and time again,” he supplies,

“Fair enough, if you do go visit, if she growls at you…just leave, she will rip you into shreds be it if she likes you or not…she will kill you,” she tells him. The Ascian wonders why she is warning him about,

“Understood,” he says, and he easily pins point the location of the Hero, he knows the place, it was the cave he’s been to. Without a second word, he Void portals to the cave, as he steps out of the Void, he sees the Hero flinches on her cot, she looks up at him,

“Ascian…leave…stay away from me…please…just go,” she grits those words out. Emet-Selch makes his way to her wondering if she is in pain,

“No, just go…” she growls at him,

“Hero?” he asks,

“Shut up and go!” she roars at him.

The Ascian is never good at following orders, he frowns at her and makes his way towards her, she growls at him lowly,

“You know, I will not. I gave you my word,” he says,

“Fuck it,” she growls and grabs him, she clings onto him and she sighs slightly, his scent comforts her, her tense body language slowly ease, Emet-Selch has no idea what is going on, but he just holds her close.

“Stupid Ascian, I am on heat…” she growls at him,

“Oh…oh,” he replies as he finally understands what the Black Mage means, the Miqo’te sighs and as if she is trying her very best to talk and not attack him,

“I cannot and will go out looking for others to help me…not when my body already sees you as my Mate,” she growls,

“You have no idea how much I want to jump you right now…but your scent eases the pain,” she adds.

“Pain?” he asks, she sighs,

“Just shut up…of course, there is pain…the need and the hunger,” she growls,

“Why not give in to it all?” he asks,

“And have sex with you for three days…after that what? Can we go back to how it is?” she snaps pain in her voice.

“That sounds like a plan, Hero…bear in mind, my offer to you still stands but now you need me, I am always here when you ‘need’ me,” he says and captures her lips, the Miqo’te wants to stop herself but she is unable to, she needs him. She wants him.

The Miqo’te digs her fingers into his back and she growls into the kiss, Emet-Selch waste no time and starts peeling her clothes off,

“Hero, if you want me stop, I will but once we start, there is no turning back…I may not have the power to stop myself,” he informs,

“Ascian…shut up and make love with me,” she growls at him, he laughs at her. Her hands too frantically trying to feel his skin,

“This is taking too long,” she snarls, he snaps his fingers and their clothes are no more, he pulls her onto his laps their lips lock his hands cupping her breast rolling her pert nipples between his fingers. His Miqo’te…Emet-Selch likes the sound of it… _his_ Miqo’te moans softly, the need to be inside her makes him forgo all his gentleness, he needs her as much as she needed him. He guides her over his ripen shaft and pushes her down onto it, her fingers dig into his back as she cries in pain when she has taken him fully, he stops and kisses her deeply allowing her to get use to him inside her,

“Tell me again, what I am to you, Hero?” he asks playfully

“Emet…shut…”

“I want to hear it again, Hero,” he says as he brings her nipple into his mouth, she arches her back and cries in ecstasy,

“Mate…you’re my Mate,” she replies,

“Good…” he rumbles, and he thrust into her slowly,

“Kitten, meet my movement,” he instructs, she shakes her head, he strokes her tail, she cries in pleasure, he grins playfully but his Miqo’te moves to meet his thrust,

“Emet…it feels strange…I…I…ahhhhh” she cries as she climaxes and limps over him, he kisses her face,

“I will be with you soon, my kitten,” he says as he thrust into her core a few more times before he too climaxes and empties his seed into her.

Emet-Selch buries his face in her neck as he breathes, he strokes her back, it has been too long since he enjoys bodily pleasure, but this feels much better than he recalls…maybe it because it is done with _her_. He kisses her shoulder, his Miqo’te purrs in content,

“I should jump you when I had the chance…” she mutters weakly, he laughs at her,

“Well, we have still a few days to spend together,” he informs her. He feels her stiffen above him, he kisses her lightly on the lips,

“Hero, my word is my bond, I am doing this with no string attach, you needed me, and I wanted you, but I did mention my offer to you still stands,” he informs her. Of course, she remembers his offer…a ticket to walk away from all these, no more fighting, no more constant saving the world…she wants it but as long as she is the Champion to Hydaelyn, she knows there is no way out of it.

“What if I told you, I can give you a chance to walk away from being the ‘Champion of Hydaelyn’?” he asks, she looks at him for somehow, he has read her mind,

“I will tell if you take up on my offer but for now, let’s just enjoy this,” he tells her and kisses her deeply before rolling her back into the cot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, of course, he is her Mate. What else can he be? He somehow plays his part as her mate as well, how he acted around her.


	14. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All cats are rather efficient with their own grooming, even we humans think they needed a bath from time to time. As for our WOL, she is pretty good at it too but she was forcibly taken to a nicer shower location.

The Scions return to camp soak to the bones with swamp waters, as for the Warrior of Darkness, she doesn’t seem worst for wear…a little grumpy but other than that she seems fine. The Miqo’te grabs her towel and makes her way to the washing area, as she ducks under some trees, someone grab her arm and pulls her into a Void portal and into a brightly lit room with a huge bathtub with lion head cravings and water pour the mouth,

“I assume you would want a much private setting, Hero,” Emet-Selch whispers into her ear, he takes her chin and kisses her deeply, the Miqo’te stiffens but her body reacts to the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck,

“Like that, didn’t you?” he asks, she growls at him,

“My cat, do remember who is holding your leash,” he reminds her, stroking her face, she frowns at him and walks away, he grabs her by the wrist and snaps his fingers, their clothes vanish,

“Need I remind you that we have a much easier way of undressing, hero?” he questions as his golden orbs drink in the sight of her body. The Miqo’te’s tail curls around her waist hoping to hide from his hungry glaze, he gently and very reluctantly releases her wrist,

“Go, shower and join me in the tub,” he mutters.

The Warrior of Darkness makes a beeline to the showers, she standings under the pouring cold water and sighs, hoping to wash her need and want for the Ascian away. Why did her body feel that he is her Mate of all things…her Mate! She washes the shampoo off her hair and sighs, a pair of strong arms around her waist, she stiffens as he kisses her bare shoulder,

“You are taking too long, cat,” he whispers,

“I can take you right here and right now, you cannot even stop me, my cat,” he reminds her,

“But not when you have a time limit,” he adds,

“I will be out shortly…you didn’t have to…” she growls at him but stops when she turns around and sees his face, the water dampens his hair, his golden eyes studying her. The need in his eyes and his body…she pushes him away and makes her way to the bathtub. She swears, she hears him laughing behind her. Stepping into the warm waters, she curls up in a corner of the tub, water ripples informs her that he has taken a seat right next to her,

“Are you going to do that the whole night, my lovely cat?” he asks, she ignores his questions,

“Why do you still flinch at my touch, my Hero? After all, we have done it…so many times,” she turns to glare at him, he smirks,

“Finally,” he says, he pulls her in for a light kiss,

“Not tonight, my cat…I will not touch you, tonight. You need your rest,” he tells her and kisses her collar bone, she sighs slightly, he moves to grabs the tray where his alcohol is, the Miqo’te sees the damage she has done to him during their first night of Union…her claws mark cover his whole back. She swallows hard, she goes closes to him and kisses each scar on his back, Emet-Selch stops and smiles,

“They are all but healed, my cat…but they will always be there to assure you…I am yours as much as you are mine,” he tells her, she nods and places her forehead on his back,

“Emet-Selch…what did you do to me?” she asks,

“I wanted to hate you so much but all I think now is to kiss you, purr for you and have sex with you,” she growls,

“It will be so much easier if I just hated you in the first place,” she snaps, Emet-Selch never knew…he turns around to face her, he takes her chin gently,

“I did nothing to you…our bond exist since Ancient times, in fact, I will tell you if you accept my offer,” he tells her,

“I…am considering it,”

“Good,” he whispers and kisses her deeply.


	15. House-training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we bring in a new kitten into the house, we have to house training the kitten. Or when an older cat did something else, we need to find out and correct it from there. As for our Miqo'te who is in denial and hiding from the Ascian, it may be time for our favorite Ascian to house training, his kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be SWF...but it somehow turns into NSFW. I am sorry, not sorry.

The Miqo’te studies her surroundings making sure the coast is clear, she makes a run for it before she can reach the pedants, someone grabs her by her collar and it is the very man she has been avoiding the whole week, he pulls her into his arms and he teleports them both away. Emet-Selch nuzzles her gently, she shivers at his touch,

“Are you hiding from me, my cat?” he whispers, the Warrior of Darkness looks around them, he teleported them to his place, she wiggles out of his hold, he tightens his hold of her,

“Cat?” he says in a dangerous tone, the Miqo’te stops.

“You are afraid of me, why?” he asks, he slowly release her but the Miqo’te moving at her top speed away from him, she summons her Ninja weapon to protect herself, her senses are on fire, she needed him…she wanted him….she craves for him but she will not allow her needs and wants, cloud her judgment. He laughs at her,

“What are you doing, Cat? Come here, I am right here, come?” he tells her, she growls at him, she spins her dagger and stabs herself,

“I will not! I cannot!” she shouts at him. Emet-Selch smirks at her, she is resisting him,

“It seems like, I may have to house-train you a little bit more, my cat,” he mutters and he snaps her fingers, her daggers disappear from her hands, he smirks at her, she ready herself to run but he snaps his fingers again, her body freezes and she unable to move.

Emet-Selch makes his way towards her, he heals her leg and picks her up, she growls at him, she tries her very best to move but she unable to,

“Let me go!” she snarls him,

“Oh, I intend to after I am done with you…” he says. He put her down on the bed, looming over her,

“Now, you will tell me, what is going on? Or I will make you, your choice,” he informs her,

“You! You are the reason! Why do you have come and made me so confuse? Why? I want to take up on your offer! But I am the freaking Warrior of Light! As much as I want to accept your offer, I cannot! I cannot be that selfish! I…I…I” she starts sobbing after yelling at him. Emet-Selch smiles at her and kisses her deeply, she stops as her body instantly reacts to him, he wipes her tears with his thumb,

“My offer will always be open for you, my dear, you get tired of all this soon, my dear, trust me, you will,” he informs her gently,

“I will not!” she growls at him,

“Oh, you will, what else are you confuse about my cat?” he straddles her, and she growls at him,

“Get off me, Emet-Selch,” he kisses her and whispers,

“I didn’t hear you say that when I am buried deep inside you a few evenings ago…in fact, you were begging for more, why a sudden change of heart, my cat?” her face stain with color and looks away from him,

“My guess, peer pressure,” he whispers.

Emet-Selch leans over her and kisses her gently, he knows she needs him, she craves for him, her body needed his touch, he pulls away as his hands move into her shirt and cups her breast. The Miqo’te stops her growling and posturing, she purrs at his touch,

“There you are, my lovely cat,” he whispers and kisses her taking advantage of her open mouth, his tongue licks her mouth, dominating her mouth, he ends the kiss with her panting,

“Now, shall we remember some rules here, I hold your leash…I will punish you if you try that again,” he tells her dangerously as she growls at him, he grinds his hips against hers, she bit her lower lip,

“Bastard,” she hisses,

“Who holds your leash, cat?” he asks, she ignores him, he smirks at her rebelliousness. He rubs her pert nipples with his thumbs, she hitches and almost cries out,

“Who holds your leash?” he asks again,

“You…you hold my leash,” she squeezes out,

“Good girl,” he says. He snaps his fingers and their clothes are gone, Emet-Selch studies her body, her tail curls to cover her, he laughs at her, he kisses her and tells her,

“My dear cat, we are taking our time, this time,” his lips trace from her lips down to her neck. He whispers,

“Never run away from me or avoid me in that manner again,” he is kneading her breast as he takes the other into his mouth, suckling it, teasing it gently with teeth, she lets out a cry of ecstasy.

“Are you allow to run away from me, cat?” he asks,

“No,”

“Such a good girl,” he coos and licks her nipple.

Emet-Selch needs to inside her so badly but he has a lesson to teach his Miqo’te before he can enjoy himself, he presses a finger into her moist folds, she bucks a little at his touch,

“Lastly, I need you to be totally honest with me, I am no telepath here, please speak your mind with me,” he tells her. He strokes her core gently as he kisses her collar bone, the Miqo’te hisses, he adds another finger into her, she gasps,

“Please, Emet…Emet-Selch, I need you…stop teasing me…” he smiles and kisses her. Emet-Selch strokes her face,

“Such a polite kitty, of course,” he coos, he removes his fingers and licks them clean before he lifts one her leg over his shoulder positioning himself before her entrance, with a swift motion he pushes himself deep inside her. She cries in pleasure, he leans over and kisses her as his hands kneading her breast gently, he thrust into her slowly, she breaks the kiss,

“Emet…I am not made from glass, harder,” she pleads, he grins at his Miqo’te,

“As you wish,” he tells her as he powers himself into her with quicker strokes, she cries his name in pleasure. He releases her from the spell, she wraps her arms around him as her fingers drawing bloody lines on his back. Her walls tighten around him and she cries not before she bites down on his shoulder, formally marking him as she climaxes, Emet-Selch hisses at her bite, he is near as well, he thrust into her a few more times before he grunts as he fills her with his seed.

Emet-Selch stirs awake, he kisses her head as the Miqo’te curls up on him finally asleep, she is now well-loved and very tired, he likes having her weight on him, she is so small and warm, he can stay like this forever. It seems like he had to ‘remind’ her on a few things, he feels the bite on his shoulder, she has formally claimed him…oh she cannot run away from him now. The Ascian rolls her over onto the bed, he kisses her deeply, she purrs and wakes up,

“Emet…. hmm?”

“I am hungry again, my cat,” he whispers.

“But Emet…we just…” he silences her with yet another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw in something else...it is not fact or actual FF lore. So now that our Miqo'te has marked and claimed our favorite Ascian, she has a choice to make. I wanted her not to take his offer but it means I have to kill someone...now I am leaning more on taking the offer and see where it will take us. Do let me know if you the Miqo'te WOL should take up of Emet-Selch's offer?


	16. Grooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most cats enjoy a good brushing session, it is a good bonding session with your feline friend. As for the Miqo'te, she too needs a good brushing or grooming, she has unexpected help and somehow she likes the grooming she is receiving, what would she do.

The Warrior of Darkness settles down by the swamp with a hairbrush and starts brushing her tail, her ears twitch as she hears a void portal opening behind her, the Ascian casually settles behind her. He takes the brush from her and starts brushing her hair,

“Shedding season?” he asks,

“We…do not have shedding season…it’s just my hair is in a mess, I may want to cut it soon,” she replies, she purrs as Emet-Selch brushes her hair then her ears. His touch is so comforting,

“You are purring rather loudly, cat,” he whispers,

“I cannot help it…it feels good to be groomed,” she replies. He takes her by the chin and kisses her deeply, she breaks the kiss,

“We are out in public, Emet,” she tells him,

“Do I care?” he asks,

“Not that I really ever care how others see me,” he replies to his own question and he wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles the back of her neck, he smiles when she visibly turns pink. Emet-Selch takes the hairbrush and continues to brush her hair, then her tail, the Warrior of Light just purrs in content, the Miqo’te sighs, she snatches the hairbrush away from him, she crawls onto him, she sits on his lap, resting her head on his chest,

“And who was the one who said we are in public?” he asks,

“I can hardly find a good spot to nap, maybe I can finally nap with you,” she says, he smiles at her sudden openness. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her head,

“Rest then, my cat,” he tells her,

“Emet-Selch, you are right…I have grown tired…but I am unsure if it is right to say ‘yes’ to you,” she says sleepily,

“In due time, my cat. Now rest,” he tells her soothingly, she purrs and soon sleeps takes her. Emet-Selch teleports them to a much-hidden spot when he too can rest, he holds her protectively soon sleep takes him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, someone is more open to our favorite Ascian. This is the point where we will be going down a different path.


	17. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hates being lied to and led on by others. Finally, the Miqo'te realized what was amiss with the Crystal Exarch, extremely angered by the deed. Years of working as the Hero, she has finally grown tired and angry, she has made her choice.

The Miqo’te Warrior of Darkness bites back a growl as the Scions, the Crystal Exarch and herself are discussing the plans to take down the next Lightwarden. The Miqo’te has the need to hisses and growls at the Crystal Exarch but she does not know why but her need to rub herself against Emet-Selch and properly telling her friends, that Emet-Selch is hers, is driving her crazy. She growls slightly,

“I need a break,” she tells everyone and makes her way out of the Ocular, the Miqo’te looks at the view of Crystarium underneath the night sky. The Miqo’te sighs, it is beautiful, the people of the First deserve this but is it worth it. If it is the Will of the star for the First to be Rejoined to with the Source, are they only delaying the inevitable, one way or another the First will be Rejoined, if not by the Ascians’ hand or by another means? The history that Emet-Selch has been telling them, has triggered her Echo to haunt her badly, she has been seeing bits and pieces of a city on fire, she wants to know but she knows the answer lies in Emet-Selch’s hands. Her handsome bastard told her once that he will only let her know if she takes up on his offer. A very tempting offer but she is still hesitant about it.

“May we speak, my friend?” the Crystal Exarch questions her gently as he approaches her, she turns to looks at him, a growl escapes her lips,

“My friend, did I do something that upsets you? You have been awfully hostile to me rather recently,” the Miqo’te blinks slightly.

Something finally caught her attention, a mated female Miqo’te will only be hostile towards…She growls at him,

“How long have you been spying on me, G’raha Tia?” he stops,

“Do not lie to me, you can smell it, Y’shtola already knew it, I have mated…a mated female Miqo’te will only be hostile towards other male Miqo’te,” she snaps. He sighs and lowers his hood, revealing the red-haired and red eyes male Miqo’te with crystal covering part of his face,

“My friend, I didn’t mean to lie but…”

“How long have you been spying? How much of this is a lie?” she growls.

“Since you arrived…I know of your mating and who you have mated. I…I” G’raha Tia starts to explain,

“I will not stand for being led on and lied to. Among all, the only one who has been truthful to me is strangely Emet-Selch, the freaking Ascian,” she snarls.

“I have grown tired being constantly kept in the dark, being lied to and lead around by false or no information…if this what being a Hero is…I want no part of it…” she snaps, G’raha Tia looks at her in horror,

“Emet-Selch,” she calls, the Ascian teleports next to her with a smug smirk on his face, he wraps an arm around her waist,

“It seems you have an answer for me, my cat,” he mutters, the Miqo’te turns and rest her head on his chest,

“My answer is yes,” she says, he smiles at her,

“In that case, let’s quit this place,” he says, and he teleports them away, G’raha Tia tries to stop her,

“Warrior, wait!”

Emet-Selch steps out of the portal with the Warrior of Light in his arm, she sighs slightly, he kisses her head,

“Forget them, you will be free to make your own choices from now on but first, welcome to our home,” he says as he shows her to a dark camber with the statue with a purplish hue in the center of camber, she seen it before. The statue of Zodiark.

“Why are we here?” she asks,

“We need to free you from Hydaelyn, so we needed help, Elidibus, my friend would you be so kind,” Emet-Selch says, the white-robed Ascian step into the camber from another portal, the Emissary stops before them. The Miqo’te finds out she about their chest height…her ears hang low on her head suddenly very aware of her height…

“Only you, be able to win her over…” Elidibus mutters,

“I am her Mate after all,” Emet-Selch replies simply. Elidibus turns his attention to her, he bows to her and very politely questions,

“May I?” she nods, he places his hand around her neck, she blinks for it feels as if Elidibus reaching for something Aetheric around her neck, he pulls it off and a sound of broken chains echoes in her head, she staggers but Emet-Selch holds onto her.

“Give it a minute, you will feel a little disorientated for a short while,” he tells her gently,

“For her to lose her greatest weapon, the Mother will wish to snatch you back, will you allow yourself under the care of the Father, where he will protect you,” Elidibus tells her,

“I am not going back to liars,” she growls, Elidibus wears a similar half-smile as Emet-Selch. The Miqo’te wonders, Emet-Selch frowns, he takes her chin and kisses her deeply,

“I believe, your Mate is this one,” he reminds her, she purrs slightly and nuzzles him to comfort him, he blinks but smiles, he can get use to that. Elidibus clears this throat, Emet-Selch reluctantly release her gently, Elidibus places his hand on her shoulder,

“May Zodiark bless you, dear one,” he mutters and kisses her forehead, it is a very brotherly gesture. She blinks as she feels a dark but warm blanket wrap around her, she sighs and looks at Emet-Selch and nods. He pulls her into a gentle embrace,

“I will love to show you around but before that let’s get rid of that Light within you and may you remember,” he says, and he struck his hand into her chest.

She hears her own screaming.

The Pain.

All she knows is pain.

Then it stops.

Soon memories flood into her.

Memories of an ancient city, the life she once had, the stupid* choices she made, the fight with him…Emet-Selch…no Hades…then the Sundering. She feels as if parts of her are slowly filled in and everything stops.

Opening her eyes once more, she looks at the man before her, she touches his face gingerly and sighs,

“Hades, my love. I remember, I remember…everything,” she informs him, he nods to her with a sad smile and tears brimming his beautiful golden eyes, she leans in and kisses him gently, he whispers to her,

“Welcome back, my love.”

Elidibus smiles at the two, the Miqo’te stops and feels for her ears and looks at her tail, she wonders,

“This form is what you have anchor yourself to, you can change it if you like,” Elidibus tells her,

“I like being a Miqo’te,” she mutters, the Emissary smiles at her gently,

“As you wish, dear one. I will have a chamber prepare for….”

“No need, Elidibus, she will be sharing my chamber,” Emet-Selch says. Elidibus nods to him, Emet-Selch do not wish to be away from her ever again, he pulls her close to him,

“Let’s retire to…our cambers, I will show you around tomorrow,” he whispers to her. Emet-Selch teleports them to his chamber, he sighs and rests his head on her shoulder, she growls playfully and cups his groin,

“Hungry,” she growls, he smiles,

“My, my shouldn’t I start feeding my cat?” he asks. Still coming into her newfound magic, she somehow wills their clothes away, she blinks,

“Well done, my love…we need to train you on that but still well done,” he teases. She brings herself to his shaft, it is ripe and ready, she runs her tongue up his length, she can hear him biting down a groan. She purrs slightly, the Miqo’te curls her tongue around his tip, he hitches a breath, when she about to bring her mouth down on his shaft, he tries to pull her feet,

“No,” he says, she growls at him,

“Mine,” he grins at her,

“Fine, yours,” he mutters, she brings her mouth down his shaft, he hisses in pleasure. She scraps her tiny fangs along him as she brings her mouth up, he cries softly,

“Cat…” she smiles and purrs still with him in her mouth, he moans in pleasure. Emet-Selch has no idea the wilder side of his sweet cat, he should have snatched her up earlier, his mind stops, and a moan escapes him, as she sucks on him and he is about to lose all manners of control. He will not stand for it, he stops her,

“My seeds belong inside you not in your mouth, love,” he groans, and he pins her to the wall, he kisses her deeply as he presses his fingers into her core, her hips buck against his touch. She is so wet and ready, he lifts her up and rests her onto his manhood, she breaks the kiss and cries,

“Hades,” she wraps her legs around his waist as she slowly takes him fully into her. He kisses her as his hand kneads her breast, her arms cling to him, while her nails dig into his back, he thrust into her with a hunger and need, her cries of ecstasy informing him that she is loving it.

“Hades…” she cries as she climaxes, he grins as she becomes undone, he thrusts into her a few more times, before he too joins her and empties his seed into her. He gasps as he rests his face in her hair,

“Love, are you full?” he asks,

“Yes,” she mutters, he kisses her,

“So, what’s next, my love?” she asks,

“Nothing, I promise you freedom from your task, do you whatever you wish,” he tells her,

“I want to return to Amaurot,” she says, he blinks at her,

“Soon,” he tells her,

“Let me know if you needed me if it quickens our return…home,” she says. He kisses her, she presses her forehead onto his,

“Teach me everything,” she tells him, he smirks at her,

“Of course, as you wish, Love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * There is a reason why she feels that her choices to leave the Convocation was stupid. Read the sequence of events that happened carefully, else I will reveal it in the story.
> 
> As for why a sudden change in the Miqo'te's personality...she is supposed to be less 'experience'...she will return, she is running on her ancient memory, since this is her preferred form, she will retain her personality from this form.


	18. No Peace at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever trying to do stuff, like read or worst work on your laptop/computer, your cat has to sit before the screen stopping you from getting things done. Our Miqo'te did something similar to her Ascian.

The Miqo’te looks at the mask in her hands, as she reads through the many tomes, Elidibus instructed her to go through as a refresher. Emet-Selch has returned her the mask that day after she has officially ‘return’, he has it with him as a keepsake, but with his scent on the mask lingers only informs her how much he misses her. She focusses and summons herself a cup of water, a golden chalice filled with water appears before her, she takes it and drinks it, she will the chalice away and it is gone. Elidibus informs her that, her magic will slowly return to her, she just needs to be patience, she has been lingering around the halls of the place, napping in odd locations, she knows what awaits for her if she steps back to the Source or the First. A fight. Not that she fears it. She has grown tired of it. Since the day she steps foot in Eorzea, she has been fighting and proving herself. She just does not wish to fight anymore…but if those fools dare to lay a finger on her Emet-Selch, oh, she will fight. She will unleash the wrath of the Ancients upon them.

She places her mask back on and she sneaks into Emet-Selch’s office, the man is away on an errand of some sort, before he left, he has promised he will return to her and they will share an evening of peace together. At least that was what he told her this morning but upon entering the office, she finds him busy at his desk, she sighs, and she quietly closes the door behind her and sneaky makes her way to her Mate. But nothing escapes the man,

“Cat, I heard you. Please behave yourself while I work,” he tells her gently and will the Miqo’te listens…she makes her way rather boldly and sits on his desk where all his papers are, Emet-Selch’s golden eyes fall on her, with a playful smirk on his lips,

“Now, now, we will have fun later,” he tells her, she swipes a folder off the table deliberately. He sighs and massages the bridge of his nose, Emet-Selch knows there will come a day, he will have to punish his darling cat, before he is able to say a word, she leans in and kisses him lightly on the lips, she purrs at him and her tail curls around his neck.

Emet-Selch hates to do this to his dear Miqo’te but Elidibus has given him a pile of paperwork and he needed them done since yesterday, he sighs, and he teleports his Miqo’te to the couch across the office, together with his coat in her arms,

“My love, please give me an hour, I will be with you then,” he informs her. The Miqo’te cuddles with his coat and sighs, she flops on the couch and watches him with her beautiful eyes, She purrs loud enough for him to hear it, he frowns at her, she rubs her face on his coat, and hugs it tightly, of course, she will do something like that just to get to him. Willing himself back to the rest of his paperwork, strangely he manages to go through almost all his paperwork before his Miqo’te got bore again. This time around, she has grown even bolder, she walks up to him and straddles his lap, she stares at him in the face and purrs, he sighs at her,

“A bit more, I promise,” he tells her, she rests her head on his shoulder while he cuddles her as he finishes up the rest of his paperwork, he sighs,

“Really, there is no peace at work when you have a Miqo’te around,” Emet-Selch mutters but only to find his Miqo’te sound asleep on him, he strokes her head gently and kisses her head. He yawns,

“A nap does not sound all that bad,” he mutters to himself, holding his cat closer to him as not before long, sleeps claim him as well. When Elidibus enter hoping to speak with Emet-Selch but he found both Emet-Selch and his Miqo’te soundly asleep in each other’s comfort, he summons a blanket and it rests on the two before Elidibus teleports away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a Miqo'te will do what a Miqo'te will do. XD


	19. Catnip 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack of the catnip again. The resurfacing of a single stalk of catnip. What will happen since now the tide has changed between the two?

She sighs as she stares at the floor litter with dirty clothes…who would have known, the great Emet-Selch, Ascian…is a slop. The Miqo’te picks up the number of coats he has littered over their chamber room floor, she folds them neatly and put them in a basket, that is until one has a certain scent on it, she drops it and teleports away. In fact, she teleports to Elidibus’s office, the white-robed Emissary looks at her,

“Dear one, is something amiss?” he asks,

“Emet-Selch has a coat that has a certain scent on it…it is dangerous to Miqo’te, so I am staying away for a bit,” she replies.

“I will ask Emet-Selch to investigate it, pray do help me around,” he suggests. She nods and she helps the Emissary with some of the paperwork, to think Ascian too has paperwork to deal with, her poor Emet-Selch. Her daily routine since her ‘return’, is traveling around these halls, help Elidibus, study under Elidibus on magic theory…even it was just a refresher course, the Emissary is still strict with her. Reading, practicing her magic and cuddling with her Mate. She does nap occasionally but once she woke up in a foreign bed, only to find out Elidibus found her napping and afraid she may hurt herself, he teleported her to the chamber he originally prepared for her. That scares her a little, so now she will only nap in Emet’s office, where no one will dare to disturb her.

Emet-Selch returns to see his lover outside their chamber, her tail curls around her feet as she waits for him outside, her ears twitch in his direction, she looks up,

“Hades,” she greets him, he makes his way to her, she extends her hand to him while he takes it to pull her up to her feet, she nuzzles him gently in greeting, he kisses her head,

“Elidibus told me that you found dangerous in our chambers?” he asks,

“You have catnip in one of your coats…” she tells him, he stops and only then he recalls the one he kept around. He has forgotten all about it,

“Fret not, my cat,” he tells her, he leads her back into their chambers, closing the door behind them, he looks at the coat in question. He snaps his fingers all his coats are stack neatly in a pile where they should be,

“Cat, do tell me what will happen if you are exposed to catnip now that you are mated?”

“Well that depends on how much stamina you have,” she replies in a playful tone, he pulls her close to him,

“Shall we give it a try, love?” he asks. He snaps his fingers and the last bit of catnip sprinkles over them, his Miqo’te purrs and rubs her face against him, she then pulls him in for a deep kiss, she growls slightly as she grinds herself against him. Emet-Selch likes the attention his body is getting from lover under the influence of the catnip, he breaks the kiss and she growls,

“Clothes off,”

“As you wish,” he says, and he snaps his fingers and their robes disappear. The next time is his Miqo’te tackling him, he caught her with ease and their lips lock while hunger and need take over.

The next morning, the Miqo’te wakes up finding herself sore and aching, she looks at Emet-Selch who cover in bites and scratches, her memory for last night is hazy due to the catnip but from the looks of it, they had lots of fun. She purrs and kisses one her bite on her lover, feel full of herself, he stirs and taking her chin, pulling her in for a deep kiss,

“We should never use catnip in our bedroom again, you were beautiful and eager but I am afraid my stamina is too much for you, you begged for mercy after the fourth or fifth time,” he tells her as he kisses one his mark on her neck. She purrs at his touch,

“That explains the sore…I agree no more catnip,” she replies, she rests on the pillow and sighs slightly, her limbs feel like jelly but her body is well-loved. Emet-Selch leans over and kisses her shoulder,

“Rest, I will bring breakfast in for you,” he tells her before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First posting for the new year! so Happy New Year! I will try to post as much Miqo'te silliness as possible.


	20. Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder what our cats think of the collar we pick for them? Well, they usually wear it and have no complaint about it. But a Miqo'te will cut you if you collar them but of course, we do not wish our Miqo'te to get into trouble right?

The Miqo’te is reading one of the many tomes, the Emissary has requested of her when Emet-Selch enters, he steps behind her and places a collar around her neck. The Miqo’te growls at glares at him,

“Why did you collar me, Emet-Selch? Do you really think I am some sort of a housecat?”

“No, you are **_MY_ **cat, my lovely. The collar allows me to know where you are at all times and teleport you to me, if I so please,” he tells her. She tested the collar with a finger…

“Also, only I can remove that pretty collar off you, my love,” he adds,

“If you want a housecat, get one off the streets…but Emet-Selch, do remember I am only tame because you are my Mate, I am still a Miqo’te,” she growls at him dangerously. He smirks at her, out of spite, she teleports away, she steps out of the Void portal and changes out of her Ascian robes for a simple caster robe and a Monoa Mask.

With the sudden disappearance of the Warrior of Light, Eorzea has fallen into disarray, they have relied on the Warrior of Light to fight their battles far too often and now people are racing to fill the role of a Leader. The Guardian of Eorzea. She scoffs at the state of the realm.

The Miqo’te feels a tug of the collar, she turns to see Emet-Selch…like herself dressed in a simple robe but without the mask, he takes a seat beside her and mutters,

“Look at how they crawl around…like ants…” she says nothing,

“Still angry?” he asks,

“The collar may seem bad but look at how long I left you alone for your little excursion today?” he mutters. She left around early morning and it is evening now, he would never allow her to be on her own for so long, not without the Emissary tagging along.

“The collar is my way of letting you free…my cat…give and take,” he mutters, she sighs,

“Next time, allow me to pick the collar…if you are going stick it on me, at least let me have a say,” she mutters, he smiles at her gently, he leans over lifting her Monoa Mask just enough and kisses her gently,

“I always like red on you, it is very fitting,” he whispers.

“Because Red is your color…” she adds,

“And Blue is yours…” he reminds her, he says as he shows her a blue ribbon around his right wrist,

“I am not that unfair to bind only you,” he tells her.


	21. Only For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all cats react to the people who call them. Our Miqo'te is the same, she only reacts to only one person.

The Miqo’te stops when Elidibus toss a ball of yarn into Emet-Selch’s office, she frowns at the Emissary as she stands up and picks up the ball of yarn,

“Doesn’t work on Miqo’te, Elidibus,” she informs him, he feints a disappointed sigh. Since witnessing how Emet-Selch teases her mercilessly with a cat toy, the Emissary is looking for things that will trigger the same reaction from the Miqo’te and so far, everything he has used fails to do so. Emet-Selch tells his friend that she reacts a certain manner because he is mated to her and that he is her Mate, so he can try it but how she will react to him is another issue.

The Emissary takes out the same cat toy Emet-Selch has used before, the Miqo’te ignores him, Emet-Selch speaks the truth, the Miqo’te does not react to anyone but her Mate. The Miqo’te says,

“Since you are trying so hard, I will give you a consolation prize,” she leans in and kisses Elidibus gently, her ears moves slightly as she steps away from him, he does smells similar to her Mate but he is different. Her Mate is her Mate. The kiss happened because she allowed it, if he initiated it, she would have attacked him, but she did and allowed it. The Emissary smiles then he laughs at the Miqo’te,

“Emet-Selch would kill me for this but thank you, dear one,” he tells her, and he pats her head gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been having this silly idea about Elidibus allow me to get rid of them thru this short fic...


	22. A Bored Cat Is A Dangerous Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do keep your feline entertained or...they will find things to keep themselves busy. And usually things you do not want them to get into. As for our Miqo'te...she is bored as well and a certain Ascian is going to learn a bored cat is a very dangerous cat.

Emet-Selch tidy the stack of scrolls and put them aside but a cat tail will swipe the papers off his desk, he narrows his golden orbs at his darling Miqo’te who is reading the tome, Elidibus has recommended her. He sighs and pokes her tail gently, she stops and finally turns her attention onto him,

“Love, your tail is messing up my desk…go sit down on the couch,” he says, like the very feline she is, she ignores him and goes back reading. Emet-Selch raises a brow at her, his Miqo’te has grown bold enough to defy his request every chance she gets, he strokes her tail with his claw gloved hand, she stops and glares at him. Her tail has always been her ‘No-touch’ zone but just because he is her Mate, he is given a few chances before she will attack him for it. He runs a clawed finger up her spine, he smirks as she shivers at his touch, getting up, he steps over towards his Miqo’te,

“Someone has been naughty; do I need to repeat myself?” he says in a dangerous tone, he takes her chin. His Miqo’te moves out of his touch and growls at him, Emet-Selch smirks at her,

“Cat…what are you think?”

“Touch me, again…Hades. I will attack you,” she growls.

Of course, she is in her mood, but he handled her once, he can handle her again, he picks her tail up with his claw gloved hand, allowing the tail to slowly drop as one of his claws to run along her tail. The Miqo’te snarls and attacks him with swift motion she tackles him to the floor, her fangs dig into his shoulder,

“Cat,” he snarls at her, she growls at him in response. His scent fills her senses and the taste of his blood in her mouth, she has hurt her mate. Her anger slowly flows out of her, she let’s go him and nuzzles him gently, she purrs and clings to him, Emet-Selch sighs, he sits up and his Miqo’te shifts to stay on his lap.

“It’s fine, my cat. I will heal,” he tells her, she whimpers softly, Emet-Selch moves the robes to check the bite, she has done a number on him. She frowns and licks the bite and nuzzles him gently,

“Cat, if you are not allowing me inside you, you have to stop…” he says. She purrs and nuzzles his chin, she nibbles his ear gently,

“You do hold my leash,” she reminds him gently, he smirks at her,

“In that case, Cat. We are awfully overdressed…” he mutters. She straddles him proper and he snaps his fingers, their robes melt away,

“Elidibus would scream at us but…I don’t care,” she mutters, she chuckles gently.

“My, my, what a hungry kitten,” he teases.

“Shut up and make love with me,” she snarls, he laughs, he rolls over and pinning her onto the ground. He reaches for her folds,

“So wet…so ready for me,” he mutters, she hisses slightly, before she can snap at him, he pushes himself into her. No giving her a moment to settle down, he thrust into her, stroking all her spots, she cries out as she wraps arms around his neck and her legs around his hip. Emet-Selch powers into her mercilessly, her head spins and gray spots appear before her vision as she climaxes, the Ascian continues his movement, till he grunts and he buries his face in her hair as he empties himself into her. He kisses her deeply,

“You are that bored?” he asks,

“Yes…” she replies,

“I will pay attention to you more often,” he says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. I was sick and work was killing me but I will keep updating this one...cause it is fun.


End file.
